The Dark Cold House
by Jimmithy-Weav
Summary: Bella and Edward are alone in Bellas house. Charlie is gone for the night and she gets greeted with a kiss when she enters her room.
1. Chapter 1

Edward was driving his silver Volvo to Bella's house to pick her up and take her to school. When Edward arrived Bella was waiting on her front door step at her house. As soon as Bella seen Edward pull up she grabs her book bag that was laying on the ground and heads to his Volvo and gets into the passenger side. As soon as Bella enters and shuts the door Edward starts to speed down the road to the school.

They arrived in no time, they both get out of the car when it was in park. Edward does what he normally does and walks Bella to her first class. As the day went on Edward helped Bella and sat with her at lunch. The day ended and Edward drove Bella home.

"Are you coming up?" Bella asked.

"I will be when I take the car home." Bella was thinking about how wonderful his voice was when he talked.

She jumped out of the passenger door and headed to the house. She turned around to wave bye for now. Bella did not notice that Charlie was home, and she walked into the door happy about what was going to happen. Bella walked through the door unexpected by Charlie.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Charlie?" Bella asked scared.

"OK I was just making sure it was you and not someone else." Charlie said chuckling "Well I have to go to late work, one of the other sheriffs is out sick and I get paid for his night so I am going to take it." Charlie said getting up and turning off the TV.

"OK well I am going up to my room to study."

"Alright I am leaving now everything you need is here." Charlie said starting to walk out the door.

Bella heads up to her room to meet Edward laying on her bed looking at the ceiling. Bella goes over to the bed to lay next to Edward and was met by a kiss on the lips. Bella was thinking of the cold skin press up against her skin and her heart was jumping out of her chest.

Edward and Bella kissed more and more and laid back more into the bed. Edward was not resisting to kiss he just kept going. Bella was out of her clothes before she knew it and so was Edward. She was admiring his rock hard chest from the muscles that he has

* * *

OK i am trying diffrent things on how to type and where to leave off at. this one has a large cliff hanger on it and i wanted to see what it was like! review it if you like it i will start on the other part soon!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Bella started to rub her soft hands around Edwards cold rock hard abs. Edward started to rub her stomach and chest as they kissed, knowing his cold hands rubbing up and down Bellas body would feel good for her.

The wind started to blow on the windows, as Bella was having problems with Edward. She was moaning and groaning on what was happening, in the squeaky bed as it rocked back and forth from Edward thrusting to hard.

Edward knew that this was wrong and it was the first time she has ever had sex and what not but he did not care. Bella was starting to get sick from going back and forth with the bed. Her stomach was turning and started to hurt but she did not feel it. She was to into what was going on.

Bella heard the wind on the window when Edward had finally calmed down and slowed down. She looked at the windows as Edward started to kiss her all around. Edward stopped and Bella returned the favor. The wind was making the room cold, the room was dark and cold, when they had stopped what they were doing to lay down.

Charlie pulled in through the driveway and Edward saw the lights. He quickly go up, got his clothes on and was out the window just like that. Bella gets out of bed and sits at the end and thinks of what just happened. She stops thinking and get her clothes on when she heard the downstairs door open. As soon as she got all her clothes on she headed down stair quietly.

"Ahhhhh Bella its just you." Charlie said greeting Bella

"Yeah I heard you pull in and wanted to come down." Bella said with what looked like a worried look on her face.

"Yeah well its eleven-thirty I'm going to head up to bed now."

"Yeah I think I will do the same to, night dad."

"Night Bells."

I go up stairs into my room and lay down on the bed. This is a cold dark house Bella thought to herself as she fell asleep.


End file.
